In many latching systems the retention force required to hold a lever or latch open or closed is provided by an over-center device or detent mechanism. Other latching systems use magnetic force to hold a system closed, or latched only. A latch which requires a detent mechanism to remain open or closed can require somewhat complex mechanisms with moving parts. This invention utilizes magnets to function in place of a mechanical detent, over-center, or spring loaded mechanism. With the use of fixed permanent magnets the possibility of mechanical failure of a detent mechanism, over-center device, or other spring loaded mechanism is eliminated.